Whipped
by Jen2261
Summary: Its Rachel's birthday and she has a sexy request. Be dominated by Quinn. Faberry. Oneshot. Rated M for smut and S&M.


**A/N: Warning Rated M. This is rated M for smut and S&M. I did this for a friend who want D/S Dominant!Quinn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the sexiness that are the actions in this fic.**

"Rach are you sure about this?" Quinn asked from the other side of the door. Rachel frowned. This was the 3rd time Quinn had asked that question since she told her what she wanted.

"Come on Quinn! You said I could have anything for my birthday." Rachel whined glaring at the bathroom door. She was already laying on the bed completely naked and waiting patiently, okay maybe not, for Quinn. What more did the girl want?

"Rach!" Quinn whined from the other room, causing a smile to appear on the brunette's lips. She knew she had her.

"Please?" Rachel called, laying back on the bed. She made sure to make it apparent that she was doing her famous pout, even if the other girl couldn't see it.

"Rach I don't know."

"Quinn..." Rachel whined, tempted to actually start kicking a screaming like a 5 year old. There wasn't a reply and after about 30 seconds she was tempted to call her girlfriend's name again when she heard the lock turn. Rachel took a deep breath as the door swung open painfully slow and Rachel gaped at the sight before her. There stood Quinn, dressed in a skin tight black leather corset. On her legs were black sheer stockings, connecting to a black sheer thong by a garter belt. The blonde's hair was falling around her shoulders, having been pressed bone straight.

"Whining are we?" Quinn said cocking one her eyebrows. Damn Rachel loved when she did that. A snap brought Rachel's attention to Quinn's hands. They were covered in black gloves that traveled up to her elbows. In her right hand she was holding some sort of stick or something. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw it was a whip. Suddenly the whip made contact with the wall, causing the brunette to flinch.

"I asked you a question Berry." Quinn growled. Rachel made eye contact with her and saw the fire and heat behind those hazel eyes she loved so much. She moaned without even realizing it and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Yes ma'am!" Quinn snapped the whip again as she began to advance towards the bed. Rachel crawled to the edge and sat down as she swallowed hard. Quinn was really playing the part and Rachel was impressed. She would have even commented the blonde if she wan't already turned on so much by just the sight of her girlfriend.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel said as Quinn stopped directly in front of her. Rachel noticed she was taller than she usually was and looked down, her eyes falling over the black strapped heels that adorned the blonde's feet. Rachel guessed they had to be at least 5 inches. Oh God.

"Mmmm thats better." Quinn purred with a smile as she reached out and ran her hand over the brunette's cheek, gripping her chin and making her look up. Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as she made eye contact with the blonde who had a devilish smile on her face.

"On your knees." Quinn demanded. Rachel didn't ask any question as she quickly scooted back to give herself room and raised up on her knees. "Hands and knees."

"But wha-"

Another crack. "Don't ask questions. Just do it!"

Rachel quickly lowered her upper body down so she was on her hands and knees, her ass in the air. Quinn smiled before walking over to the dresser and opening the top drawer. Rachel watched as a velvet rope was produced and swallowed hard out of nervousness and excitement. She could feel herself getting wetter each time Quinn took a step closer to her. Rachel watched as the blonde walked around the bed so she was behind her.

"You don't listen very well." Quinn purred and Rachel could feel the whip teasingly caressing her backside. Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes. "I think you should be punished... don't you?"

Rachel nodded and looked over her shoulder, her bottom lip still firmly between her teeth. She heard Quinn growl before she felt the sting of the whip make contact. Rachel arched her neck back with a long drawn out moan as she gripped the blanket beneath her hand.

"Answer me verbally." Quinn demanded as she ran her hand over the slightly red mark on Rachel's ass. Rachel didn't reply as she let out a whimper. She wanted that pleasure again. She didn't have to wait long before she felt the sting again.

"Oh god." Rachel moaned rocking back a little.

"Blasphemy." Quinn stated as Rachel felt another sting. This one was harder than the others and it felt so good. Rachel moaned again as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Quinn..."

"You like this don't you?" Quinn demanded as Rachel felt the bed shift. A few seconds later her head was snatched back by her hair as Quinn's lips were near her neck, ghosting over ever so lightly.

"Quinn..." Rachel whimpered closing her eyes as Quinn's grip on her hair tightened. She felt Quinn's tongue running over her neck, over her pulse point before her lips joined her tongue, sucking firmly. Rachel gasped and brought her hand back to grip the back of the other girl's neck. She let out another gasp as teeth suck into her flesh.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Quinn demanded, taking Rachels hand from her neck. Rachel watched as she pulled away and moved to stand infront of her. Rachel sat back on her knees as Quinn dropped the whip to the ground and slowly (too slowly) untied the strings on the front of her corset. Rachel's breath hitched as she watched each tie get closer and closer to releasing those amazing breasts she loved so much. Rachel growled at the too slow pace Quinn was going and reached out to help.

"Too slow." she breathed frowning when Quinn dodged her hand and snatched up the whip, pointing it directly at the girl with a glare.

"What did I say about your hands?" she demanded. Rachel groaned out of frustration. She was tired of this game already. It was her birthday and she wanted Quinn now. _Right now. _Unfortunately she was pretty sure Quinn was too into it.

"Quinn come on I-" _Crack_. Rachel jumped. Quinn was far to good with the whip to never have done this before.

"On your back."

"What?" Rachel blinked. Quinn growled and moved closer. Gripping the brunette's shoulders she pushed her backwards until she was on her back. Before Rachel could say anything Quinn had grabbed the velvet rope she had earlier discarded and wrapped it around the other girl's wrists, pinning them above her head. Rachel groaned at the same time as she moaned. The latter for the feel of Quinn's wetness pressed against her stomach.

"Since you don't listen I guess I have to force you to do what I want." Quinn said as she made sure the knot was secure before leaning down, running her tongue down Rachel's jaw. Rachel whimpered.

"I want to touch you." Rachel begged. Quinn grinned and crawled off the bed, standing with her hands on her hips where Rachel could see.

"We can't always get what we want." she stated simply then continued to untie her corset. Rachel watched in agony as Quinn stripped ever so slowly. Ten minutes later the blonde was standing in front of her in just her garter belt, stockings and heels. Rachel was practically drooling as she wrestled against the tie. She hissed in pain as the rope burned her wrist for the third time. Who the hell taught Quinn to tie knots? Rachel wanted them found and castrated.

"Eager are we?" Quinn purred as turned around to walk away. Rachel gasped in horror. There was no way Quinn would leave her here... alone... like this. Was there?

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked. The blonde smirked over her shoulder and walked past the bedroom door to her closet. Reaching inside she produced a lime green strap on and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Scared?" Quinn taunted as she walked back over to the bed, the strap on in her hand.

"Where'd you get that?"

Quinn smirked at the crack in the brunette's voice as she ignored the question. Instead she slipped off her heels and slipped on the strap-on, adjusting the straps. Rachel bit her lip and watched the girl moan as the inset made contact with her clit. Rachel whimpered and pulled at her wrists again.

"Quinn! I don't want to play anymore. Untie me." Rachel begged, still pulling at the ropes and hissing in pain.

"Stop struggling Berry. It'll only make it worst." Quinn stated. Rachel pouted but it quickly disappeared as Quinn advanced towards her. Rachel held her breath as the blonde reached out towards her. A long moan escaped her throats as she felt Quinn run a finger through her slit. She bit her lip as she heard Quinn gasp a little.

"Please baby..." Rachel begged.

"I'm not through with you yet." Quinn mumbled running her finger over Rachel's clit. Rachel gasped as her back arched and her hips bucked. She heard Quinn laugh before the hand disappeared. Rachel whimpered as she dropped back on the bed panting. Before Rachel could say anything Quinn was on her knees straddling her waist. She could feel the cold silicon of the strap-on pressed against her thigh.

"This is torture." Rachel whined arching her back trying to get closer to the blonde. Quinn smirked and pressed down on the girl's stomach so she would lay flat. Rachel whimpered as she watched Quinn bend down before she felt the girls lips make contact with her hip bone. Rachel whimpered as Quinn left small bite marks and moved her tongue up her stomach. Rachel couldn't help but laugh when Quinn's tongue dipped into her belly button and brought her hands over her head to push her away. Quinn growled.

"This is what you wanted right?" Quinn asked grabbing her hands and shoving them back above her head. Quinn kept her hands pinned before crashing their lips together hard. Rachel moaned at the force and ripped her mouth away. She was sure her lips were going to be bruised as Quinn kissed down her jaw to her neck, running her fingers through her folds. Rachel panted.

"Yes but..." Rachel trailed off as Quinn's teeth sunk into her neck the same time two fingers were shoved inside her. Another moan was ripped from the brunette's lips followed by a whimper as the fingers disappeared. Rachel opened her mouth to whine but suddenly Quinn wasn't on top of her anymore.

"Get up." Quinn demanded. Rachel looked over at the blonde. Seeing she was still in her dominating mode, she quickly sat up on her knees. Quinn curled a finger, beckoning Rachel to come closer. Rachel crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped off, hurrying to stand in front of her. Quinn smirked and ran her hands through the brown locks before gripping them and pulling Rachel's head back so her neck was extended.

"Quinn. Its my birthday! Please?" Rachel begged as Quinn rapidly ran her tongue up her neck to her ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth.

Quinn growled. "Fine."

Before Rachel could ask what she meant her hair was let go, Quinn's hands were under her ass and she was being lifted into the air. She squealed as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and her legs around her waist.

"Quinn what are you-" Rachel was cut off as her back was shoved into a wall. It was hard enough to elicit a gasp from her but not hard enough to hurt. Rachel tightened her grip as she felt Quinn bend her knees before the strap-on was roughly shoved inside her. Rachel's head fell back as she let out a gasp, rapidly losing her breath. Before she even had a chance to catch it Quinn was moving inside her, pulling almost all the way out then slamming back inside.

"This is what you wanted Rachel right?" Quinn demanded, her hands squeezing the brunette's ass where she was holding her up. Rachel nodded and bit her lip, her eyes still closed and her head still thrown back. Rachel felt herself being pulled away from the wall before being shoved into the mirror as she was set on her dresser, knocking any and everything to the floor.

"Answer me right." Quinn growled as she gripped Rachel's hands and pinned them above the girl's head at the top of the mirror. Rachel arched her back as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. She had never been more turned on in her life.

"Yes" She breathed as her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes were screwed shut. She heard Quinn's breath getting shallow and soft whimpers traveling to her ear. It was only pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me Rachel. I want you to come hard and scream my name when you do." Quinn said in her best HBIC voice. Rachel felt her quicken the pace and matched the blonde's moans that were in her ear. Four more thrusts and she felt her body tense and her insides clutch the silicon hard. Her mouth and eyes fell open as she let out a long cry without breathing. She could vaguely feel Quinn still thrusting inside her followed by the blonde's cries in her ear. The sound of Quinn's orgasm only doubled Rachel's as she felt stomach uncoil again.

"Oh my god." Rachel breathed when she finally came down from her high. She leaned forward resting her head on the blonde's shoulder as she felt Quinn breathing into her neck.

"Is that a good Oh my god or a bad Oh my god?" Quinn mumbled.

"Oh my god."

"Rachel?"

"That was... the most amazing feeling I've ever had. Being dominated by you is so fucking hot. Oh my god Quinn." Rachel panted and shoved away from Quinn just far enough to grab the other girl's face to bring their lips crashing together in a searing kiss. When they finally pulled away Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"We have to do that again."

"No way. This was a one time thing. For your birthday."

"You'll do it again.." Rachel said shrugging. Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because my dear... you are absolutely whipped." Rachel said with a grin as the other girl rolled her eyes.

"Actually tonight, you were the one being whipped, and enjoying it."

Rachel smiled and pulled the girl's face back to hers so they were barely touching.

"Happy Birthday baby." Quinn said before crashing their lips together again.


End file.
